Love at a Train Station
by Crushing.Missy
Summary: What if Fiyero told Elphaba his feelings for her at the train station before she left and Galinda was too busy talking to her friend that she didn't hear them? Will Elphaba leave him there? Slap him? or Jump into his arms and tell him her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Guys i am so sorry i had to delete it and do it all over again its rather messed up and it my fault so yeah so its just the old chapters for now im working on 4 stories so dont expect the 4th chapter up to soon sorry**

**Well my first fanfic for Wicked and can i say - ITS MY FAVOURITE BROADWAY OR MUSICAL OR WATEVA IVE SEEN 5 SO FAR AND ITS THE BEST YET I LOVE IT -ok now i got that i shud let u read please tell me wat u think**

**minda**

"Oh Elphie, The Emerald City. It's a dream come true…isn't it?"

"Yes." Elphaba said in a small, unsure voice.

"I mean, big shopping malls, the latest fashion, women having big roles in life….I can't wait."

"Yes, but Glinda – The _Wizard! _We're going to meet The Wizard. And I wouldn't go with anyone else Glinda; my best friend."

"Yes that as well." Galinda gave a small pause and turned to look in the direction they came, "I wonder where Fiyero and Shenshen are?" Galinda asked so softly, as if she wasn't sure they would come.

"I'm sure they'll be here, just be glad you have someone coming to see you off." Elphaba whispered the second part in a sad, soft voice, not wanting Galinda to hear her. Galinda just stared at Elphaba with a distant look, feeling sorry for her obviously hearing everything she said.

Just when they were about to sit down and wait for the train, Fiyero came running up to them, followed closely behind by ShenShen. Galinda's face lit up and she took a few steps opening her arms up for Fiyero to embrace her. She closed her eyes waiting for a kiss yet felt a small gush of air pass her by. When she opened her eyes, with her arms still in the air, she craned her neck to look behind her and see Fiyero kneeling in front of Elphaba, who was sitting on the bench, having his hands on her knees looking up to her. A bouquet of flowers in one of his hands and a look of pain and . . . love in his eyes?

Galinda huffed but her arms were finally embraced - just from one of her good friends.

"Glindaaaaaaa, you're leaving and I don't . . . NO - _we _won't know what to do with-th o-out y-youuuuu oh woohoo ahhh. . ."Shenshen sobbed into Galinda's shoulder carelessly; ruining Galinda's designer coat.

"There there, Shenshen," patting her back affectionately, "I'm not going forever, I'll come back someday and see everyone at Shiz again . . ."

-

"Elphaba . . . I . . . well . . . this is sort of embarrassing," Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and had a frown upon his brow while staring at the dirt.

"What I'm trying to say is; I'm going to miss you and I hope you have a great time with The Wizard and you come back to Shiz and you don't forget me and - " Elphaba placed her fingers over Fiyero's mouth but gasped and pulled her hand back when she realised the contact she had put between herself and her best friends' boyfriend.

"I'm s-sorry, but you were rambling and . . . yeah. Fiyero, why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to your _soul-mate_?" Elphaba down casted her eyes when she thought about who Fiyero was with. Ever since the lion cub incident; she hadn't stopped thinking about him . . . and her; and how _she_ wanted him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to say goodbye. That makes it final, like I won't see you again." Hoping that Elphaba would catch onto his words. Unfortunately she didn't.

"That's not true, Glinda will come back. She loves you, she's practically engaged to you; well that's what she's hoping." Elphaba mumbled the engaged part in an underwhelmed tone.

"But what of you? Are you coming back? Elphaba," Fiyero grabbed both of her hands in his, not minding the crushed flowers."I don't want to marry Glinda, she's _not_ my soul-mate. How can I love her when I'm obviously in love with someone else?" Elphaba was catching the train of his thoughts.

"Please not me."

"Yes Elphaba, I love you. It's you I want to be with. Come back to me,"

-

"Shenshen, take care of yourself."

"I will, well, goodbye Miss Glinda, but not for good. We all love you here at Shiz." Shenshen had waterfalls streaming from her eyes. Galinda had a wary look upon her face, a little embarrassed about being seen with her and not really wanting to talk to her any longer.

"Sorry, sorry let me get that," Shenshen made to clean the tear stains she left on Galinda's coat but Galinda stopped her and held onto her wrist far away from her and touching the least amount of skin possible.

"That's alright, it's just a coat. Now Shenshen, I must be off. The train is here and I must see Fiyero. Goodbye friend." She waved Shenshen off and walked over to Elphaba and Fiyero.

-

"I don't know if I will come back."

Fiyero had 'hurt' etched across his face and Elphaba cupped his cheek in her hand to bring his face up and look in her eyes.

"I got these flowers for you." he pushed the bouquet into her hands and stood up as Galinda walked towards them.

"Fiyero dear, I have to leave now but I will be coming back so we can be together."

"Ah, yes Glinda," he kissed her cheek afterwards looking at Elphaba who was now standing up, with her suitcase in her hand and was looking at the train' deep in thought with a distant look in her eyes.

**Well? what will she do? go on the train? or confess her feelings for Fiyero? guess ur gonna have to wait a week to find out sorry really busy but ill try not to mention my other fanfics ive still got to complete alrite chya x**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter up ummm the third is halfway thru so yeah but skools getting busier so this will cease and all but ill try and please could i get at least one review?**

**or is that too much to ask **

**minda**

"Goodbye Fiyero,"  
"No!" Fiyero shouted, holding his hands out, "don't say goodbye. Elphaba . . . I . . . ," he turned to Galinda and grasped both both of her hands, "Glinda . . . I'm sorry. I was going to wait 'til later, but . . . I . . . Glinda . . . you, _urgh_. I don't love you Glinda!" Fiyero was puffing at the end of his speech, yelling everything out in one breath.  
"I knew thinking was a bad idea. Fiyero don't you remember; we're perfect for each other. We love each other and we obviously belong together. Don't you love me?"  
Fiyero hesitated before answering, "I did, and I do. Just not in the same way. Glinda," Fiyero held onto both of Galinda's shoulders; "I love you more like a sister, because there's someone else . . . someone truly amazing, and I, believe . . . she is . . . the . . . one?" Fiyero was slowing down and fading off as he looked around him to find Elphaba; but she was not there. She was no where in sight.  
Suddenly the train blew its' whistle signaling two minutes until it left. Fiyero knew she was on there; she left him and didn't even get to hear him breaking up with Galinda and admitting how much he cared for Elphaba.  
Fiyero let go of Galinda, who had a shocked but not upset look upon her face, and ran up the couple of steps until he was in the hallway of the train carriage.  
"Elphaba!" Fiyero saw no movement, nor did he see any green anywhere.  
Until a girl, who had her back to him with her long raven hair flowing down her back, turned her head slightly to look out the window making her cheek slightly show.  
_Green._

"Elphaba!"He made to run up to her but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. He spun around to come face to face with Galinda, her skin not stained with tears.  
"I've seen a change in Elphie. She had that look like love, but she wouldn't tell me. Now I know, Fiyero I . . . you . . . just go get her but the train is leaving in ten seconds so," she was cut off by Fiyero pulling his wrist out of her grasp and kissing her cheek and running up to Elphaba.

Elphaba saw a flicker of movement out of her peripheral. She turned and was met by Fiyero's lips on hers, she squirmed to get away but her just held her there, after a while and one more thump on his chest; Fiyero released Elphaba and sat down next to her. Elphaba turned away from him to gather her thoughts but noticed out the window that the scenery was blurred slightly. Panicked; she looked to see if Fiyero was there and where Galinda was.  
"Glinda left, I'm coming with you. Even if you don't love me you're stuck with me for however long this will take. Elphaba, I love you." He looked into her eyes with such sincerity, it was hard to _not _believe him. These were the words she wanted to hear from his mouth; but not now: she was about to meet The Wizard for Oz sakes.  
"I can't, I mean I don't. No! Fiyero why did you have to tell me that _now?_" I wish you didn't." Elphaba huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Fiyero sat there frozen, still gaping at her, when he realised she wasn't going to say anymore, he shut his mouth and stared straight ahead; occasionally looking out the window to sneak glances at Elphaba.

Elphaba was trying to ignore him with all her might but it just wasn't working nor was it possible.  
"Fiyero," she said stretching out his name, "I'm sorry how I said those words to you; I just didn't know what to say or how to react. And it surprised me to hear those words you said, I didn't expect them so soon -"  
"But you did expect them?" Fiyero had a smirk etched upon his lips at her secret spillage.  
_Oh his lips, they were on mine twenty minutes ago. How I miss it, NO! Elphaba! _While she was internally fighting with herself, Elphaba didn't realise Fiyero had twisted around to face her with one of his hands on hers and the other reaching up to lift her chin.  
Once she was looking into his eyes that sparkled with love he spoke clearly not faltering once, "Tell me you haven't been having those words spoken from me in your dreams or fantasies." He raised an eyebrow to challenge her and she grimaced in return. Casting her gaze downwards; she was a horrid liar - and he knew it.

She lifted her chin from his fingers but didn't shrug off his other hand. Fiyero took this as a sign and while he twisted forward again he shifted over slightly so his arm was against hers. Elphaba knew what he was doing but did not move away because she knew if the contact was broken between them she wouldn't be able to live without it; having experienced it already.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Fiyero mumbled ever so slightly with a triumphant grin upon his lips. _His lips . . . Urgh!_

_-_

"Miss Glinda, is it back to Shiz then?" Shenshen asked, unsure as to why Galinda had '_accidentally' _missed the train. '_Forgetting'_ she hadn't taken her suitcase onboard so when she went to retrieve it the train had just started taking off.  
"You know Shenshen? I do believe your right. Back to Shiz it is." Galinda didn't mind not meeting The Wizard, she wasn't good enough to perform sorcery at the moment. But in due time, who knows?

The Emerald City; she could visit any day with her friends or by herself. Fiyero and Elphaba? Galinda knew Elphie would not find someone that she loves like she has with Fiyero. She couldn't be happier that some things were going right in her life. Galinda also felt a bit proud that if she didn't date Fiyero and had him around Elphie and her all those times; then they might not have realised their feelings for each other.  
Shenshen was watching Glinda curiously, trying to decipher the mood that she was in. Shenshen was not stupid, she noticed Fiyero, Glinda's supposedly her soon to be fiancé, go on the train after Elphaba and not coming back with Glinda when she went on and came back out in the same thirty seconds.  
"Come on, I think we should have a boy free sleepover in my room tonight," Galinda tapped her index finger against her chin while thinking over what she had just said. "Yes, come on Shenshen," Galinda grabbed Shenshen's arm and linked it with her own, skipping off onto the path leading back to the school.

-

Over time, Fiyero's hand resting on Elphabas had intertwined with it and Elphaba's head rested on Fiyero's shoulder. She was asleep; breathing in small silent breaths and he had his head resting on top of hers with a peaceful smile on his face, eyes open and his thumb rubbing circles on the back of Elphabas hand that was in his.

Elphaba sighed and slowly cracked her eyes open but not shifting from her position, if only to get more comfortable. She closed her eyes again and after hesitating for half a second, Fiyero turned in to kiss Elphabas hair. She stiffened for the same amount of time but sighed out again and snuggled closer into him. It seemed Fiyero would have the triumphant grin upon his face for the whole day.

**well my little pretties thats it for now if i go to the library today i might be able to type up the next chapter cause i feel i owe it to ya plus i cant start typing the next chapter (4) without someone writing a review in which way it shud go, after ward i fin the story (or possibly earlier) i mite type the chapter (if u decide to skip it) deciding which way it will go alrite **

**chya**

**minda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just thought id add in so you dont kill me wen u read this chapter, ive only seen it on broadway and i havent finished reading the books so im not to sure how this part really goes so if you only want wat truely happens and that's slightly changed then i suggest u stop reading my story = ( sorry**

The train halted, landing at its destination. Fiyero slightly nudged Elphaba who was also annoyed that the trip had ended and they had to part where they would much rather stay together forever with each other.

Elphaba knew she had yet to tell Fiyero how she felt about him; but she couldn't. Still, he had an idea from how they just spent the last couple of hours. They came off the train together, with their hands clasping the others, Fiyero carrying Elphabas suitcase and her holding the bouquet of flowers.

Awaiting them was a horse and carriage that was standing on a yellow brick road. Once addressing themselves; they boarded the carriage and rode off towards The Wizard. Passing by sights of small villages, market places, citizens of Oz and the closer they got the taller and bigger the buildings got.

Elphaba gasped noticing the horse pulling them along had changed the colour of it's coat from when first looked upon. Fiyero was still looking out his side with has hand enveloping Elphaba's

The carriage came to a stop outside of what looked like a palace. Once everything was gathered and a quick goodbye and thank you was given, Elphaba and Fiyero went through the front gate where they were met by citizens running over the grounds possibly preparing the palace for any arrivals; most probably hers and Galindas although instead now Fiyero. One servant looked up and noticed the two gaping, standing at the front gate still. He ushered them inside to the foyer where the walls glistened green even inside as well as the outside walls that looked made of green glass.  
_Hence the name Emerald City.  
_"It's all green Fiyero, I . . . belong . . . here. I fit in, for the first time, . . . no one's staring, I'm not a freak - " Fiyero gripped Elphabas arm with one hand, while the other had a finger pressed to her lips,  
"Shhh, you're not a freak; just . . different. But it's not a bad thing, just unusual." He tried to make her see reason; he was still standing in front of her with both hands on either side of her arms. Elphaba groaned inwardly after making her decision; her arms that were limp at her sides were raised and her head that was positioned to look at the ground, turned slightly so she was hugging and placing her cheek against his chest. Fiyero was a little stunned but encircled his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head yet again.

When they heard a male clear his voice, Elphaba and Fiyero looked up and made their way over to the stairway.  
"The Wizard will see you now." The owner of the voice turned abruptly on his heel and walked up the stairs. Fiyero had a small smile while Elphaba had a big grin that looked like it hurt; yet she still showed her pearly white teeth to anyone who would look at her.

Through a large set of doors and down two hallways later; they reached a double door with two guards on both sides and two big potted plants beside them. A name was on a gold plaque nailed onto the door: '**WIZARD.**'  
"You may enter now and wait for The Wizard to appear. I will take your belongings up to your room," their leader took the suitcase and bouquet out of Fiyero and Elphaba's hands, "someone will lead you up there afterwards." He gave a curt nod and a quick smile while walking away briskly. One large, slow intake of breath, a clasp of the person's hand next to them and five steps forward; Fiyero and Elphaba were through the doors and into the room that was The Wizards!

**now its up to you: if you want me to write up what happened of the encounter between the wizard and them during present term**

**OR**

**skip straight to when they are in their room and have slight flashback things of the encounter, so past terms.  
PLEASE EMAIL ME OR PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEAAASSSSSEEE . . . REVIEW if only one persons says anything i will do that.  
(I would do this in a poll but no one seems to care so this is just easier - slightly)**

**please, im sorry to bribe u like that and so forth but i want to know if people  
1. read these and  
2. care about my story**

**again sorry for the long author note but i thought it was necessary **

**= /**


	4. the deciding vote

**Alritey before i deleted this story i got 3 reviews that all said past tense so its decided the next chapter will be in Fiyaba's room with flashbacks of their encounter with the wizard**

PAST TENSE

**and ya no i am a total idiot i didnt need to delete the story and start again i found out wen i was putting the 2nd chapter back i didnt see a certain button so I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHIN even my other stories on that note i will try to get the next chapters up for all of them (except rising sun - havent added a chapter for that since february so = / o dear) anyway id better get two it thank u for the people who reviewed now if u will - fly my pretties**


	5. Chapter 4

**Much awaited for im sure = /**

It was odd for Elphaba; she never slept with a stuffed toy let along another person, especially a male; in the same bed. But that was what she was doing now; sleeping next to Fiyero, in their room, in The Emerald City. Yet she still had to tell him her feelings; though she felt it wasn't right at this time, just soon.  
Fiyero tossed a little in his sleep, rolling over on his side, curling his arm over Elphabas waist and stomach. She smiled at the happening. For when they arrived outside The 'Wizards Doors' they had no time to have any skin contact. In fact, their time with The Wizard had been hours long and Elphaba was the only one to talk with him, converse, while Fiyero sat off to the side not involved in anything even though Elphaba tried to.

Fiyero stirred yet again, although this time he woke himself up. Taking a yawn and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger of his free hand just noticing Elphabas open eyes, "What are you doing up?" He asked.  
"Couldn't sleep, just thinking." She wasn't in the mood to go into details.  
"About earlier?" If it was something upsetting her he wanted to know.  
"Mmmm," Fiyero sighed slash yawned out. He twisted Elphaba around so her chest was against his. He wrapped both his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder after kissing the bare skin showing there.  
"It's alright. You did well, we'll see him again and talk then; but for now just sleep." Fiyero yawned again while Elphaba huffed out. She was keeping him awake and she knew he wouldn't sleep 'til she did.

Elphaba buried half of her face in the pillow beneath it and shut her eyes giving off the idea sleep had taken her to get Fiyero his rest, she wasn't done thinking about today yet.  
Although she didn't need her eyes open to go over today's events

_Upon entering, her gaping mouth had not shut until The Wizards head appeared in front of them. His booming voice echoed throughout the room and bounced off the walls just to hit the two of them full force again.  
__"Who enters?" He boomed out.  
__"Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular your . . . uh – magnificence." _What else was she suppose to say? _"Ah yes Miss Thropp come closer my child, yes Elphaba," he cut off and began coughing, spluttering in fact. All too soon the large head stopped moving and an elderly man with grey hair coming from his ears as well as his eyebrows and head, came out from behind a curtain.  
__  
"I wanted to shake your hand," he said in a voice the same as any normal human.  
__"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Wizard, both of us." While placing her hand in The Wizards; she craned her neck to look at Fiyero, off to the side, and gave him a smile which he returned.  
__"Ah and Mr Tiggular, pleasure to meet you also but I was expecting a Galinda Uppland with you Elphaba," he quirked an eyebrow at her and if it were possible, she would be glowing crimson.  
__"She decided it wasn't her time to come, wanted to perfect some sorcery before showing it in front of you sir," Fiyero spoke up to tell of his presence with Galinda's absence._

"You're not really asleep are you?" Fiyero's voice broke Elphaba out of her dream.  
She groaned, "Not anymore anyway. I thought you were though." It had felt like she was dreaming of course with real occurrences.  
"I'm sorry if I really woke you. And how could I sleep when a beautiful woman, inside and out, is lying in my arms with the cutest nose and plump lips, I couldn't sleep knowing this might be the only time I would witness such an adorable happening." It appeared when it came to complimenting a female, making her feel good and saying romantic things, Fiyero wasn't dumb in that field; almost appeared an expert. Elphaba just hoped he hadn't used his charm on too many girls before her and Galinda.

Elphaba must have fallen asleep again for she was back in The Wizards Room with what happened today happening around her again.

_"I believe everyone deserves the chance to fly. And he dreams it Elphaba, he really wants it; but for once I cannot do as he wishes for the spell is in this book and I can't understand it." The Wizard was explaining his dilemma to Elphaba.  
__"I've been studying this book for decades and have only been able to read one or two spells. Can you help?" Elphaba and Fiyero had gotten over the initial shock and the fact that Madame Morrible was The Wizards assistant and was in the room with them.  
"I'll try," Elphaba said.  
__Madame Morrible handed her the book, also known as The Grimmerie, and she flicks to a page instantly reading a chapter. The Wizard, Madame Morrible and Fiyero all gasp in surprise and cover their open mouths with their hands though their eyes still wide.  
__Elphaba stops however when she hears the monkey screech in pain. It starts grasping at its back but he cannot reach the spot he wants most to stop aching.  
__  
"Wh-what's happening? What's going on?!" Demands Elphaba, afraid she is putting him through unbearable pain, possibly killing him. She gains the worry and can't help but feel regret and wants the reversal spell.  
__"It's okay Miss Thropp. It'll go away shortly, look!" He gasps out and out and points to the monkey's back, "The wings; you did it Elphaba!" The Wizard is cheering at the Animals pain in Elphaba's eyes. "A true sorcerer, you must stay here in The Emerald City and do more good deeds," Morrible adds after The Wizard.  
__"Good deeds?" Elphaba steps back stunned, "I assure you this is the last I will do if you see this as a good deed. It is torture to An Animal, he did not deserve this, and I cannot do this." She half turned as if ready to storm out if they did not see her way.  
__"But it's what he wanted; surely you must fulfil their wishes? Don't you want them to be happy Elphaba?" The Wizard was leaning in closer to her, questioning her motives and staring closely at any signs on her face.  
__Elphaba just stood still, frozen to that very spot. Did she want them to be happy? Eve if it meant going through pain?_

Sunlight flitted through their rooms' windows. Elphaba turned back over so her back was against Fiyero's chest. He felt her move but just snuggled up to her from the little space she had created when she rolled over.  
Elphaba sighed in contentment, she was happy here; in his arms.  
Unfortunately the day called her, she had more work to do with The Grimmerie. She had more work to do with The Wizard and hopefully the Animals, plus a tour of the City was granted with more discussion on the plans for her future including her becoming The Wizards' successor or something along those lines. Elphaba smiled to herself with that thought and Fiyero kissed the corner of her mouth leaning over her; noticing the smile.

"Morning," he mumbled, sleep still evident in his tone.  
"_Good _Morning," Elphaba replied.  
"Oh, what's so good about this morning?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. Elphaba twisted so she was fully facing him, looking up into his glimmering eyes. She was mesmerised by his looks, especially right now; _The Morning_ look.  
"I think I should tell you Fiyero. I – I . . . you, um I really like . . . no! I've fallen for you Fiyero. Not falling but fallen, I – " She was cut off by his lips on hers. She sighed into happiness, snuggling as close as she could up to him.  
"I could get used to waking up like this," he smirked, "but honestly; you have made my day from finally telling me you feel the same way." He sighed obviously just as happy as she looked.  
"Finally?" She laughed.  
Fiyero laughed right along with her and cuddled her to him.  
They laid back down into the mattress and under the covers.

**Ok now im semi stuck, so sorry peeps the next chapter might not be up for another 2 weeks = ( im really sorry. ****No honestly I am, just I don't want to promise anything and get u ropes up ya know? Ok til next time**

**Minda x**


	6. Apologies not a chapter

**GUYS I AM ULTIMATELY SORRY!!!! I HAVE NOT UPDATED CAUSE MY LIFE TOOK A DOWNWARD SPIRAL AND I NEED TO WORK TO GET BACK ON TOP. UNFORTUNATELY THAT MEANS PUTTING ALL NON SCHOOL WORK RELATED TOPICS ASIDE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. AND ALSO I HAVENT COMPLETED ANY OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. I AM REALLY SORRY. HOWEVER THERE IS GOOD NEWS...... FRIDAY THE 3RD OF JULY IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL MEANING TWO WEEKS OF HOLIDAYS AND TIME TO MYSELF SOOOOOOOOO I WILL HAVE MY STORIES UP THEN. I AM REALLY SORRY PLEASE FIND IT IN YOURSELVES TO FORGIVE ME AND BE PATIENT MY READERS, THE STORIES WILL BE UP IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = )**

**MINDA XX**


	7. good news bad news NAC

**OK, I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND I HAVE BAD NEWS AND DEVASTATING NEWS? HMMM MAYBE OK **

**GOOD NEWS:**

**THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE THE END OF THE YR AND HOPEFULLY THE FULL STORY AND THE HOLIDAYS ARE COMIN UP 26TH OF SEPT AND ILL HAVE A WEEK OR TWO TO COMPLETE MORE CHAPTERS = ) YAY!!!!!**

**THE BAD NEWS:**

**I AM EXTREMEMLY BUSY AND I NEED TO DEVOTE MY WHOLE TIME TO SCHOOL WORK AND CELLO OR ELSE IM NOT GOIN TO UNIVERSITY = (**

**THE DEVASTATING NEWS:**

**MY COMPUTER COMPLETELY STUFFED UP, IM PRETTY SURE ITS MY FAULT AS WELL. BUT I DONT HAVE A COMPUTER ATM HAVENT HAD ONE THIS PAST MONTH AND IM ACTUALLY TYPIN THIS ON THE SCHOOLS LIBRARY COMP = / AND MUMS TAKING HER TIME GETTIN ANOPTHER COMP AND THE INTERNET SO YEH = ( BUT YES I CAN TYPE UP THE CHAPTERS ON LIBRARIES COMPS = )**

**SO THAT'S IT, I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR WHAT IVE DUN AND APOLOGISE SO DEEPLY NO SERIOUSLY I FEEL TERRIBLE, (IM SURPRISED I DIDNT GET HATE MAIL OR NUTHIN =/ BUT YEH = ( )**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TERRIBLY FOR READING REVIEWIN AND EMAILIN THANK U THANK U THANK U**

**MORE AND MORE APOLOIGIES **

**CRUSHED-BY-MINDA**


End file.
